Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{109}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $3$ $10$ $\sqrt{109}$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{BC} = 10$ adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 3$ $\tan(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{10}{3}$